


And This Is Not The End Of Us

by Pandastuff101



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: This story was not written by me, but instead by my friend Ava Boudreault, on Wattpad. Her account is PaintCans__. She doesn't have an AO3, so I offered to post this for her. Thanks for reading her story!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava/gifts).



> This story was not written by me, but instead by my friend Ava Boudreault, on Wattpad. Her account is PaintCans__. She doesn't have an AO3, so I offered to post this for her. Thanks for reading her story!!

Gerard’s P.O.V.

I heard Daddy’s car pull into the driveway. I jumped up, almost tripping over my footy pajamas. I ran down the hall and made it to the door just Daddy opened it. He stumbled back a bit, but grinned when he saw me.  
“Daddy!” I yelled and jumped on him. Daddy had closed the door just in time. He fell back against the door.  
“Hey, sugar! How was your day?” He asked, playing with my hair.  
“Sad,” I replied glumly. Daddy walked me over to the couch and sat with me.  
“Why, baby?” He asked. I curled up on his lap and put my head on his chest. He still smelled like ink. Daddy worked at a print shop and often brought me comics. I wondered if he brought me some today…  
“Because Daddy wasn’t home,” I said, putting my thumb in my mouth. Daddy chuckled and tried to take my hand away from my mouth. But I was persistent. I held my thumb in my mouth and glared at Daddy.  
“Sugar, what did I tell you about putting your thumb in your mouth?” Daddy asked, sternly.  
“Not to…” I mumbled, but still didn’t take my thumb away from my mouth.  
“So you aren’t going to listen to Daddy anymore?” He asked me. I hesitated then shook my head. Daddy gently pushed me off him and stood up. I looked up at him curiously, holding my thumb in my mouth,  
“Where’s you goin’?” I asked, trying to act innocent.  
“You won’t listen to Daddy anymore,” He said, sighing. “So that means you don’t love him anymore.” He started walking up to our room. I hopped off the couch, tears in my eyes.  
“I still wuv you, Daddy,” I said shakily.  
Daddy shook his head. “You don’t. You won’t listen to me, so you don’t.”  
I had a blanket balled up in my fist as it trailed behind me. My thumb remained in my mouth, even though I know it made Daddy upset. Why was I being such a meanie to Daddy? He works so hard and I was just making his life harder. My lower lip trembled and I took my thumb out of my mouth.  
“Daddy, I’m sorry,” I said. I tried to follow him up the stairs, but tripped over the blanket and hit my head off the bottom step. I broke out sobbing, and before I knew it, Daddy was at my side, cradling my head.  
“Baby! Baby. I’m so sorry! I was just joking. I’m so sorry, baby,” He repeated his voice breaking. I could tell he was about to cry too. I tried as hard as I could to stop crying. I didn’t all the way, but I wasn’t sobbing anymore.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to Daddy,” I said in between sniffles. I looked at Daddy. His face looked funny. I think it was the tears still in my eyes. I could tell Frank was smiling at me. He kissed all over my face, but avoided my forehead. I now felt that it was warm and started to sting. I cut my head open!   
“Daddy...did I cut my head open?” I asked, my voice laced with worry.  
“Yeah, Gee. But it isn’t that bad,” He assured. I shook a little bit in Daddy’s arms, and he squeezed me. I giggled. “You wanna take a bath, sweetie?”  
I nodded, temporarily forgetting about the gash in my head. We walked up the stairs together, holding hands. He pushed me gently into the bathroom.  
“Go sit on the toilet so I can start the bath,” He said, starting towards the tub. I nodded and sat on the toilet, kicking my feet. I started humming some made up tune, as I tossed my head side to side.   
I continued humming and kicking my feet the whole time. Daddy came over and helped me out of my pajamas. I still hummed, making Daddy laugh. I walked over to the tub, and he smacked my ass before I got in. A turned and looked at him, giving him a pouty glare as I sunk lower into the water. He chuckled.  
“Can Daddy take a bath with me, tonight?” I asked him. He smirked at me and undressed himself. He sat across from me in the tub and reached around me for the soaps. I started shampooing my hair and I watched him intently.  
“Daddy, I never asked you how your day was,” I stared into his hazel eyes, waiting for a response.   
“Eh. It was alright. I’m just waiting until my boss let’s you come in again. It’s always fun when you come in,” He smiled at me, making me blush. “Oh! Guess what happened today, sweetie?”  
My eyes widened. “What happened, Daddy?” I asked.  
“My boss is considering publishing the comic that you made! He also wants you to make more!” He exclaimed, happily.  
I squealed in delight. I loved drawing and writing comics! Now I might get them published!...whatever that means. But seeing that Daddy was really happy about it, it must be a good.  
“Would you bring my other comics in tomorrow?” I asked as Daddy finished shampooing his own hair.  
“That’ll be easy peasy,” Frank said. “This might sting your cut, but you’re a strong boy.” He started rinsing my hair. The water and soap did sting my cut, but I was strong for Daddy.  
To distract myself I said, “Easy peasy, pumpkin peasy. Pumpkin pie...mother fucker,” I said staring at the water. My blood tinted to water slightly. I noticed Daddy had stopped rinsing my hair, I looked up at him.  
“Gerard...where did you learn that word?” He asked, astonished.  
“What? Pumpkin pie? You make pie all the time, Daddy,” I said, slightly confused.  
“No no no,” Daddy asked, running his hands through his wet hair. “The one right after that.”  
“Oh…” I said. Was that a bad word? Daddy seemed kind of upset. “I don’t know...I think I’ve said it before,” I went to put my thumb in my mouth, but remembered not to.  
“Okay…” Daddy said. We continued the bath in silence, and I hated it. I didn’t understand why Daddy was so upset. I’ve said bad words before, and Daddy would just laugh.   
Once the bath was over, Daddy drained the tub and dried me with a towel. He wrapped the towel around me and told me to go put some clean clothes on. I hurried to our room and changed into a big t-shirt, boxers, and some knee high socks. I sat crisscrossed on the bed and watched Daddy come in and get dressed. He sat on the bed next to me and turned on some cartoons. I watched wide eyed and focused. I found myself under the covers and drifting off. Daddy brushed my still damp hair out of my face and I fell asleep almost instantly.

Frank’s P.O.V.

I waited a few minutes until I was absolutely sure Gerard was asleep. I snuck out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. I grabbed the house phone and sat in my music room. I checked the clock before dialing her number. It was around 8:30. Lindsey didn’t go to bed until 11:00.   
“Lindsey Ballato,” She stated boredly.   
“Hey, it’s me,” I said quickly.  
“Um...I don’t think I know any “Me’s”,” She joked.  
“Lindsey. Gerard said it. The thing he said to before he crashed,” I said. I bit my lip and started tasting blood.  
“He did? Does he remember anything?” She asked. I could tell I had her attention.   
“Of course he doesn’t. He said it about an hour ago. He said he remembered saying it before. But that was it,” I bounced my knee. My hands were shaking.  
“Is he awake now?” She asked,  
“Nope. He just went down,” I said.   
“What if he wakes up and suddenly remembers? What if he remembers in a few days? What if he starts remembering things?” She rushed her question. The strain in her voice made it evident that she was just as upset as I was.  
“Then we take him to the hospital. Who knows what could be happening in his mind if he remembers…” Just thinking about it made my stomach churn.  
“Should I come over? See if he remembers me as more...as more than just a friend?” She asked quietly.  
I could feel my heart shatter. “I don’t think that would be good, Lynz. If he remembered you, he’d wake up and ask for you. If that happens I’ll call you. I just don’t think it’s a good idea to force memories onto him,” My voice wavered. I was more afraid of Gerard remembering Lindsey and then wanting to leave me more than anything.  
“Y-yeah. That m-makes sense,” She cleared her throat. “Listen, I gotta run. Call me tomorrow morning?”  
“Of course,” I said.  
“Cool. See ya,” She said.  
“See ya,” I hung up.  
I put the phone back on it’s charging station and walked back upstairs. I pushed open the door to see Gerard’s peaceful, sleeping face facing towards me. The cartoons played softly and I decided to leave them on. Gerard would often wake up in the middle of the night. Cartoons helped him a lot...A single tear fell down my cheek. I walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper. I quickly scrawled out, Hey, sugar. If you wake up, I just went out for a little drive. I’ll be back soon. I love you <3  
I put the note under his little cup of water and grabbed my jacket. I started down the stairs and looked at the door.  
“I’m sorry you don’t remember…” I said softly and continued down the stairs.   
Out in the driveway now, I saw that it was snowing. A shiver crept up my spine. It was snowing that night too… I started the car up and pulled out of the driveway so Gerard wouldn’t wake up. I’d been driving around for about an hour when I decided my head was clear. That’s all I did. I couldn’t take care of Gerard with a head full of thoughts. I needed to be 100% if he was going to 100%.   
The blizzard outside was full on raging now. I had my lights on, but it was still a little hard to see. It was quiet and serene. Not even the radio was on. It was a perfect silence. The next few minutes flew by like seconds. One minute I was driving home, the next I was crushed inside my car with a semi halfway on top of my car. A few minutes of sheer pain and agony passed until I finally blacked out. Either from blood loss, pain, or both.  
Gerard’s P.O.V.

I woke up to a loud knocking on the door. I realized Daddy wasn’t next to me. Maybe he locked himself out? I ran down the stairs and ripped the door open. The first thing I noticed was the cold, then the fresh snow, then Lindsey.  
“Oh! Hi Lindsey! Do you know where Daddy is? He isn’t here,” I frowned.  
“Daddy...Daddy’s in the hospital, Gee,” She said. “I’m here to take you there.”  
Multiple thoughts filled my head. Why was Daddy there? Was Daddy okay? Does Daddy want to get rid of me? More terrible thoughts filled my head, but I couldn’t form words. Instead, I ran to the mud room and pulled shoes on. I didn’t know if they were boots or sneakers, and frankly (ha ha), I didn’t care.   
I pushed passed Lindsey and got into her car. She was close behind me and we made it to the hospital in a few minutes. We ran into the hospital. I know I could run faster than Lindsey, but she forced me to hold her hand. Once in the hospital, I ripped my hand away from Lindsey and sprinted to the desk.  
“Gerard!” Lindsey called after me. I ignored her. Being blinded by tears, I also ran into the front desk. I stopped myself just in time.  
“How can I help you, honey?” The receptionist asked.  
“Frank? Where’s Frank?” I asked. I could feel tears streaming down my face.  
“It’s okay, honey. Take a deep breath,” She advised, seeing my distress. Lindsey came and put a hand on my shoulder. I took deep breaths like the nice lady said.  
“We’d like to visit Frank Iero,” Lindsey said. “Is he in the same room, or has he been moved?”  
“Same room, dear,” The receptionist said. “Room 319.”  
“Thank you,” Lindsey said, but I was already running down the hall.   
Lindsey called my name a few times, but again, I ignored her. I found room 319 and looked in cautiously. Sure enough, there was Daddy. He was lying in a bed and talking to some guy in a big, white coat. Daddy had a lot of strange wire in his arms, in scared me. Daddy nodded sadly. The guy apologized. I ran in.  
“Daddy!” I yelled and clawed at the side of his bed. The doctor looked at me in alarm, but Daddy waved him off. The doctor walked out and Lindsey walked in.  
“Daddy!” I cried again. “Daddy, what happened?”  
“Shhh, sugar. It’s okay. Daddy just got into a little accident,” He said grabbing my hand.  
“Daddy. Are you okay?” Those seemed like the only words I could manage to speak at that point.   
Daddy smiled at me. “I’m okay, baby. I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I’m sorry for scaring you,” He apologized, still smiling at me.  
“You don’t have to be sorry, Daddy. It isn’t your fault,” I said, smiling at him. “But you’ll be okay. Right?” Daddy nodded at me.  
“Gee. Can you go wait in the waiting room for a little bit? I need to talk to Frankie, alone,” Lindsey asked me. I squeezed Daddy’s hand tighter and shook my head.  
“Gee, baby, please? Just for a few minutes?” Daddy asked me. I looked at Daddy with pleading eyes. He stared back. Finally, I nodded, kissed him on the lips, and left the room. Lindsey closed the door behind me as I walked down the hall. Maybe I should go talk to the receptionist…

Frank’s P.O.V.

Lindsey closed the door and whipped around. She stared at me, tears streaming down her face.  
“It’s bad enough you’re going through with this, but you lied to him about it?” She asked, enraged.  
“Lindsey. No one has the money to keep my on life support. It’s the only option I have without killing everyone else in the process,” I explained as calmly as I could, trying not to cry myself. “And if I told Gerard what I was doing...Lindsey...you know I can’t do that.”  
“So what’s your plan, Frank? You want me to tell him after you’re gone? Do you have any idea what that will do to him?”  
“I do have a plan. I wrote it down somewhere. It’s with all the other papers…” I said sadly.  
“Please, Frank. You don’t have to go through with this.” She begged.  
I shook my head. “It’s final. They’re...they’re pulling the plug this...afternoon,” Lindsey fell to the floor, sobbing. I couldn’t help but cry too. We stayed like that for a few minutes until she got up and walked over to him. She hugged me loosely.  
“I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do,” She said in between sobs.  
“Just...just bring my baby in here,” I said, tears still streaming from my eyes. She nodded.  
“I’ll be back in 2 minutes,” Lindsey said. She wiped her face several times before leaving the room.  
I wiped my own face. That’s all I could really do. Why was I pulling the plug? It was hard enough for me to breath now, my heart rate is irregular, and everything just hurts. Being on life support with keep me alive, but I’ll just continuing hurting and money will continue being taken from my family. Gerard came in, that beautiful smile on his face.   
“Daddy okay?” He asked sweetly.  
“Daddy’s okay, sugar,” I pulled him in, kissing him long and softly. It took so much out of me not to cry. He pulled away from me.  
“Lindsey said we have to leave soon. Are you coming with us?” He asked.  
“No, sugar. I have to stay here a little longer,” I smiled at him, letting him know it was okay. He smiled back.  
“Okay, Daddy,” He squeezed my hand.  
“Gee, we gotta go now,” Lindsey said, her voice breaking. Gerard kissed me one more time.  
“I love you, Daddy,” He said. He was smiling brightly.  
“Can you say my real name, baby?” I asked, tears pricking at my eyes. Gerard cocked his head.  
“I love you, Frank,” He said, shyly. I grinned at him  
“I love you, Gerard,” I replied. He let go of my hand and started walking out with Lindsey. He blew me a kiss, and I reached out and grabbed in. I held it tight in my fist and didn’t let go.  
The doctor came in. “Mr. Iero? Are you ready?”  
“Just do it,” I said, tearing flowing freely.  
“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” He asked. “There are plenty of other options.”  
“Just pull the damn plug!” I snapped. The doctor nodded. I closed my eyes.  
I felt everything slow down. My breathing, my heart, time itself slowed to a stopped. Gerard would think that I left for a trip. I’d be back soon...that’s all Lindsey would have to tell him. It would only be a matter of time before he found out the truth, but he’d be happy for the time being. I clenched my fist until I didn’t have the strength to anymore. That was the worst part about death.  
Knowing that I had to let go of that kiss.  
__/\\__/\\__  
Knowing that it would be wasted.   
__/\\_____  
Knowing that it was the last one I’d ever get.  
________


End file.
